Tequila Adentro!
by Gika C
Summary: Ginny precisava se embebedar em grande estilo.


**Tequila adentro**!

* * *

><p>Um, dois, três shots. Draco já perdera a conta de quanta tequila Ginny havia ingerido àquela altura. A ruiva estava mais vermelha do que já era normalmente e carregava, no rosto, um sorriso bobo junto com bochechas flamejantes. Ah, o efeito da bebida!<p>

- Ok, Weasley, acho que já foi demais pra você. – Reprimiu-a Draco, tirando da sua mão o shot que estava prestes a ser virado por ela, para cair direto em seu estômago vazio. Definitivamente Ginny já havia passado do ponto e estava começando a dar vexame – não que os outros se importassem, já que uma ruiva bonita e bêbada era definitivamente o sonho de cada um dos presentes naquele bar apertado.

- Se você quer beber, Malfoy, compre uma bebida pra você! Essa é minha... – Disse ela numa voz arrastada, magicamente conseguindo formar palavras e pronunciá-las com alguma facilidade, algo incompreensível para ele diante do tanto álcool que consumira. Jogando um braço ao redor do pescoço de Draco e o resto do corpo sobre o dele, ela tentou com a mão livre alcançar o copinho da bebida que fazia milagres, que ele teimava em afastar dela.

- Não, não é. – Draco entornou o líquido sem pensar duas vezes, deixando a namorada com uma expressão lenta e chorosa. – É hora de ir pra casa.

- Já? – Choramingou Weasley, dando-se por vencida ao levar o outro braço ao redor do pescoço dele e encaixar a cabeça em seu peito, soltando-se ali mesmo.

- E já vamos tarde. – Ele se limitou a dizer, jogando alguns galeões que achou em seu bolso para o barman, que visivelmente invejava o loiro naquele momento.

- Mas eu não estou com sono. – Ela tentou buscar algum argumento no fundo de sua consciência dormente que pudesse convencê-lo a mudar de ideia. Obviamente aquele fora fraco demais para o garoto. Até porque ele logicamente não estava planejando dormir naquele momento. Não quando podia tirar vantagem do estado dela, pelo menos.

Em poucos segundos, ele alcançou a porta da saída e foi capaz de aparatar, abraçando a garota com força, até o quarto do hotel em que estavam hospedados. Fechou a porta ao entrar e deitou Ginny em sua cama – ela nem percebera que havia adormecido em seu peito.

- Achei que você não estava com sono. – Draco falou alto para despertá-la.

- Eu não tô. – Ela respondeu, acordando rápido e sentando depressa. Deixou a cabeça cair enquanto girava ao efeito do álcool nas veias e, logo que sentiu a estabilidade retornando a si, levantou o queixo e abriu os olhos com a maior força que pode. Teimosa como sempre, lógico. Não daria o braço a torcer de jeito nenhum.

- Tô vendo. – Ele ironizou, tirando a camisa e jogando-a na poltrona ao lado da cama.

- Eu é que tô vendo. Uma beeeela visão. – Ginny lançou rápido as palavras, tentando lançar-se à mesma velocidade contra o peito desnudo de Malfoy, mas sem obter o mesmo sucesso. No entanto, como ele a alcançou e segurou-a em seus braços para evitar a queda trágica de Weasley, ela poderia dizer que atingira o seu objetivo do mesmo modo.

Sem precisar de muito incentivo, Draco logo tirou o vestido da namorada, que arranhava as suas costas enquanto buscava sua boca com a língua.

* * *

><p>Malfoy acordou apenas duas horas depois de ter enfim dormido – um sono pesado pelo cansaço do esforço recém-feito com muito prazer – ao som pouco agradável de líquido atingindo líquido, no banheiro. O que mais ele poderia esperar depois de toda a bebedeira de Ginny se não uma ressaca apropriada?<p>

Ficou deitado na cama olhando para o teto enquanto ouvia a ruiva jogar as tripas para fora por um tempo, levantando-se e seguindo até ela apenas quando achou que a frequência do vômito diminuíra.

- Que bela visão, Weasley. – Zombou ele, encostado à porta. Ginny estava jogada sobre o vaso, tentando segurar o cabelo com uma das mãos para evitar que todo ele fosse batizado com tequila da noite anterior e bile.

Ela não respondeu, não ia cair nessa provocação. Sabia como Draco funcionava e estava satisfeita em não dar corda para mais chacota, já que de forma alguma poderia sair vencedora naquela situação. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos; ela tentando se recuperar e parecer minimamente digna e ele se esforçando para não tirar ainda mais com a cara da ruiva, posto que ela já estava na pior de qualquer forma.

- Me diz: por que México? – Finalmente ele questionou. Estava se perguntando até agora o que levara a garota a pedir que fossem passar alguns dias naquele país tão distante quando podiam simplesmente se refugiar em qualquer outro lugar que quisessem, como costumavam fazer.

- Porque eu precisava me embebedar em grande estilo. – Ela respondeu sem dar mais explicações.

A verdade é que resolvera anunciar para Ron que estava namorando há alguns meses com Draco Malfoy e que estava mais feliz do que jamais estivera. No entanto, a reação do irmão fora muito pior do que ela poderia imaginar. Logo toda a família estava sabendo e nenhuma das reações fora positiva – poderia até ter sido neutra da parte de alguns, que ainda não sabiam o que pensar, mas definitivamente ninguém lhe dera nenhum tipo apoio. E ver Harry desolado ao lado de Hermione, certamente já sabendo do ocorrido, fora o auge do que ela poderia suportar por algum tempo. Assim, para tirar uma dor de cabeça da cabeça, resolveu substituí-la por outra, de um teor muito melhor: a da ressaca após uma noite regada a muito álcool.

- É, consigo ver muito estilo mesmo aqui. – Draco zombou mais um pouco, sem conseguir se segurar, mesmo sabendo que não arrancaria mais uma palavra dali. Mesmo que o vômito não tivesse vindo nessa hora exata, quero dizer.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>: Fic escrita para o projeto Broken Everywhere, da seção Draco/Ginny do fórum 6v. Foi a minha estreia com o ship, então espero que agrade ao menos um pouquinho, mesmo não sendo uma obra prima dessa vida.


End file.
